Soothing Your Pain
by KiraPure300
Summary: Nightmares won't last forever. Especially when the man you love is there to soothe your pain. /I know short, and probably a bad summary, please read and review..rated M/ lemonwarning...I hope you all like this story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own the anime , Hino does !!!! How cruel can faith be …… :D

I do own this fanfic , except for the characters in this story( It's my second ,my first was Sweet Nostalgia) My English is …bad in my opinion ,so if there are any grammar /spelling mistakes then please ,do tell ! Writing this fanfic is also a way for me to improve my English vocabulary..

* * *

The air of the room where I spend my time studying and staring mindlessly at the ceiling was suddenly thickened and my vision became blurred . I rubbed my eyes, but all I could see was darkness , isolating me from the outside world . Even the sunlight that past trough the closed curtains was not enough to free me from this dark atmosphere .I sat up and tried to get off the bed, but something kept me from moving.

Something…….or someone was looking at me . There was a small distance between us, but still ..that person was nowhere to be seen. I could hear and feel his heavy breathing on my skin. His lips are barely touching, but the heat that came from those lips was enough to let me sink back into his inviting arms . Suddenly a cold shiver was running up my spine . Those arms are strange to me. Yet so familiar in the most unsettling way .

_Come little girl. The voice pleaded_

He was holding me tightly in an iron grip and for a moment . Even thought I couldn't see him, I knew that his lips were curved into a devilish smile . His grip on me became tighter, almost to the point of lacking air. I managed to struggle against his hold on me ,but it was no use. He buried his head in my neck and chuckled darkly against my ear .

_Come to me .._

I could feel his fangs ..barely touching my skin .He spoke and his voice was cold and dark :

'_It's payback time ,Yuuki'_, Rido said.

if you stood inside the room with a burning candle light, enough to free this room of darkness ….you would see no one . Except me…. You would see me ..sitting on my bed. Shock written all over my face. Grabbing the sheets that I could grab with my small hands and throwing them away .Never caring of where they might have landed.

You would see me standing up…walking with all my strength that I had left in my body…… to the bathroom..shutting the door behind me and letting the hours pass…Till I heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs and within seconds, without wasting time ….. in the room. Closer….closer…and..clo-

'Yuuki 'said Kaname,' why are you hiding in here?' I looked up at him and he gave me a smile of reassurance .My lips trembled before they spoke. 'I think I just escaped from a nightmare', I said. He nodded and sadness had reached his eyes when he saw the state I was in .

He leaned on his knees and cupped my face in his large but warm hands. 'It was all a nightmare Yuki. He won't hurt you and he never will. I won't let him touch you even for a second. Because I'm here to protect you ',he said and he leaned forward to kiss my forehead. There was nothing but anticipation and an undeniable desire that I felt in mine lower abandon when he was so close that I could almost touch his lips with mine ..in one movement. And I did . While we were kissing and out tongues battling each other for domination ( he won ..ofcourse), he picked me up with one arm around my waist and the other went to my legs to lift them up so he could carry me bride-style to our most wanted place in the world.

Our bed …

He laid me on the bed with my back facing him. Slow kisses had reached my earlobe and went from my neck ,my back, till he found my lower anatomy. I gasped and felt that I was struggling with keeping my tears away from him to see. But he already knew. 'Yuuki, don't hold back in front of me', he whispered in between his heated kisses.

He also knew that we both had to many clothes on so I turned around and helped him out. He had no problems with taking my bra off and I grinned widely at the look of frustration that was shown on his face when I slapped his hand away ,while pulling my undergarment out myself . When that was done he turned me back to our previous position and started to explore my body. Even thought we have done this love making many times before..

His hand went to my left breast and he squeezed my nipples with his fingers and the other went to my butt cheeks. Separating them slowly while shoving his middle finger in my little jewel and stretching it ..till I could breathe no more

..He was preparing me …

I arched my back into him and I could feel his member against my thigh. Hardening by every moan and groan that escaped my lips .

'Oh ka-name.. hmm..nnhaa ! I wa-nt yo-ou inside o-. AAAH KANAME !!!!'. Every word left me when he shoved another finger inside . My clit was stimulated with his third finger and the other that was loving my left breast went to the right breast to give the same treatment. With his fingers thrusting in and out ..and his other hand on my breast I felt myself climbing that one ,amazing cliff and finding the most wanted release . But he stopped…..

I whimpered and was about to slap him for delaying my orgasm, but he turned me around so I was facing him. He slipped his fingers out of me and shoved each one into my mouth. He chuckled and mumbled something like ,'Patience, my dear'. And groaned when I started to suck on his fingers that were soaking wet with my pre-cum. I sat up ,still licking and sucking on his fingers ,and let my hands wander to his already erected-member.

'Yuuki', he moaned,' ahh you-r killing me'.

I chuckled when I saw his pleasured and pained expression. I pulled him closer to my awaiting lips and mumbled ,not even an inch separating our lips, 'patience, my love'.

My hands went up and down his cock. Squeezing with the right amount of pressure since I didn't want to hurt him that badly. I let go and pushed him on his back for the next step of the painful pleasure that I had in mind for him.

I took his cock in my mouth and began to bob my head up and down ,my hands cupped his balls. They felt so hard that I almost thought that they were going to explode. His hands went to grip my hair and the sound that came out of his lips made me suck even harder.

'Oh Yuki ..hmm.. yeah ..li-ike that', he said while pushing my head harder into his wanting manhood . He came inside my mouth ,but I paid no heed .I licked his tip and gave it a small kiss before I lifted myself up to meet his already swollen lips. Very sexy … 'hhm I love you ,yuuki ', he mumbled between our kisses. I pulled him closer to me and felt myself falling on the bed again. My hands were exploring every curve of his heated body. My breasts were pressed against his chest and he pulled my legs around his waist.

I grinned at him and said : 'Now ,love me !'

He laughed and did something I didn't expect him to do . He turned me all fours with my face facing the pillow . Before I could say something, he thrusted in me from behind. Hard! 'YES KANAME!!!!'. His thrusts became harder and faster with each moan that escaped my lips. His hold on my hips grew stronger and more painful with each stroke he gave me.

'AAH ..yes KA-NAMEEEEE !'

'Oh yuuki, you're so tight!! Aaa-hh'. Kaname moaned loudly

He pushed so hard that I thought that my body would tear apart of all the pleasure he gave me. He turned me around again ,with me facing him this time ..still inside of me.. 'W-hy ..Aah.. ggr..ka-na- ',the loss of words came by the way he thrusted into an new spot.

'I wan-t ..to watch you ..when you ..will come my l-ove'. He panted ,still thrusting. I listen to his words and decided to do the opposite. I closed my eyes and wanted to savor this moment for how long it may last. He kissed my already bruised lips and I knew from the way he was holding me tightly against his chest and the way his grip on my hips became stronger with each passing thrust, that he was savoring this moment as well.

'Ahhh ..Kaname .I l-ove yo-ou ..nnhhaaaa !!!', I moaned and gripped his back ,clawing my nails on his sweating flesh. He groaned at the pain and slammed his member, if that was possible, even harder. 'Yuuki, I- love you to !! aahhh '.

I opened my eyes and found myself at the top of that cliff and then we both came from our high. He spilled his seed within my walls, my toes were curled up and my hips meets his for one last time, prolonging my orgasm.

He slipped out of me, causing a small whimper in my throat. He chuckled when he saw me pouting mine lips at him . 'Yuuki', Kaname whispered ,while licking my earlobe. 'Yes, ka-name'.

His tongue gave one last lick and was replaced by his fangs, biting softly on that small flesh. Me , who was still sensitive from our last encounter, found myself rubbing my legs together, feeling that arousal build up again. Kaname spoke , his head buried in my neck : ' How cruel of you, to leave me out '.

I asked ,very confused ' What do you mea-?'

~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~

I opened my eyes and found my myself sitting in the bathroom with kaname on his knees in front of me. When I looked into his eyes I found out in what state I was in. You could say in what physical state I was in…. My right hand was deep buried in my underwear. My middle fingers was moving inside my walls and the other fingers was moving my clit. The other hand was in my shirt ,fondling my hard nipple. My hair was a complete mess and my clothes were ruined.

'I –I kan-ame …I 'stumbled on my words and I was shocked when I found out that he must have been in here for a while now. After the shock was embarrassment the feeling that came right after. But he paid no heed, he kept only looking at me ,and from the huge bulge in his pants I could see that he had enjoyed it as well.

'How cruel of you ,yuuki', Kaname whisperd, dangerously close.

'What do y-ou ..mean?' I said nervously.

'I mean', Kaname said louder, an inch separating our lips,' that it's very cruel of you to start something, and finishing it without me'.

And before I could say another word, he pushed me harder against the wall. Taking my clothes off in the process. I couldn't wait any longer and grabbed the back of his head to let his lips meet mine. I shred his clothes into pieces and my hand went to his already hard manhood, but suddenly he pulled away from out kiss and he grabbed my wrist tightly, pinning me against the wall.

'Why..why did you stop me ? I asked. The plan on dominating this dance left me completely. He chuckled and kissed my lips softly. His lips and tongue went from teasing my lips, to my jaw and landed on my neck. He sighed deeply against my skin .

'Ka-Kaname', I mumbled.

He looked up at me, and smiled. A very warm and genuine smile that for the first has reached his. He leaned his forehead on mine and said, still smiling at me :

'Patience, my love'.


	2. fotosession 1

_Disclaimer : I do not own V.K or have the intention to make money out of it !!!!!!_

_Chapter 2: Fotosession 1 ……_

_If you find any grammer/spelling mistakes that please inform me !_

* * *

Ever since the 'accident ' I have decided to keep my hands out of my underwear and also other ,quit sensitive body parts. You want to know why ?.....That's because Kaname has the hands to do it for me. He said so himself !! Honestly , in what world or dimension does a man say that his hands are made to touch you ,so you don't have to do it yourself. No wait ! Let me give you a hint…It's in this world.. Yeah got it ? Or not yet….Ok ! It's in this dimension and in this house…Yeah I know can do this!.. No you can't guess anymore? Well alright.

It's kaname !

Only he, who lives in this world or dimension and resides in this house, can say those things to a shy girl like me !

Ok…maybe not so shy…..well…since the accident…

Well let me tell you this ! I can never describe the embarrassment that I have to live with for the rest of my life. And Damn it ! …..that's a very long life for a pureblood!!! But anyway, lately… Kaname looks at me with the look that a predator gives his pray. And lately… it arouses me so bad that the thought of him attacking me on his desk ,ripping my close off , tying me on the counter and shoving his manhood inside of me, gripping my hips and pushing his member ,hard in en out inside my walls. His tongue would lick it's way to my breast ,and feed's like a starved infant. Oh and I would….

AAh Damn it !!!......._really not so shy_

I found myself_ again_ in a situation where I would rather have kaname in the other side of the world and me ,still inside my room ,cleaning up the mess that I had left while doing……certain things…….

'AHhh what is wrong with me !?', I screamed out loud,' maybe it's time for some fresh air'.

When I cleaned everything up I decided.. to I walked out of the room and reached the hallway. As I walked trough the corridor, I passed several antique statues and paintings that , which is an unexplainable fact, I've never seen before. And I found myself staring one painting in particular. It was of a woman. Her hair was held up in a tight bun. She wore a golden strapless dress ,which was hugging every curve of her body and exposed a lot of skin . She was sitting on a large , old chair ..with her arms crossed on her chest and smiling kindheartedly, at who ever painted this work of art .She reminds me of …of….of….

ME !!!!!

I stared mindlessly at the painting and I felt like I stopped breathing for a moment. When? …where? …who ?

Suddenly ,I felt strong arms hugging me from behind. He chuckled : 'Yuuki, what are you doing?'

I – I was jus-…aahh', I moaned when he licked my earlobe. 'kaname'. He chuckled again and pulled away. All the warmth was gone and I felt myself shiver at the loss of his chest against my back. I turned around and watched him walking to his workplace , or the study room….No it's the help-the-stupid-and-helpless-yuuki-room. I still have a long way to go, so Kaname helps me with my studies and do …_other things_ . NO YUUKI ….BAD YUUKI now is not the time for my perverted fantasies ,but without noticing, my body walked on his own, following kaname's direction. With every step I took, my body trembled and my heated skin was intensifying. When I finally stood in his room, I found him sitting behind his desk and looking through some papers.

He looked up at me and smiled 'Come yuuki', and he moved another chair right next to his,' You must have seen your mother ,right ?'

Now that stopped me from moving ..

'ah wh-at, I thought that was me?!'I asked dumbfounded. He sat back down and answered ,with his lips forming into a smirk ' I recall no event where I've let you wear that excuse of a dress and where I would take the time to paint or to let someone paint you in that kind of state '.

I pouted my lips at him and said: ' Oni-sama is so mean', and continued,' and so straightforward'.

He frowned at this and tilted his head a little to the side : 'Why so? I won't let my beloved girl wear that kind of dress and accept that other men 'undress you with there eyes ''.

He could be really straightforward sometimes..

'But why could mom dress up like that then ?'

He grinned widely and replied :'Well, Yuuki my love, that was a problem our father couldn't handle'.

I wanted to question that but he turned his attention back to what he was doing and placed a view documents in the drawer. I on the other hand was still standing on the same spot, still thinking about his spoken words. And then suddenly I had an idea.. It was an amazing idea..and just thinking about it sends a shiver up my spine. This is way better then making love on his desk. Way better!

I walked closer to him standing in front of the desk ,I leaned over to him, until our faces were only a few inches apart. My breathing quickened and felt that If I didn't say anything now I would definitely chicken out. And that's not going to happen, even if I was blushing from head to chin .

He was surprised and looked at me intensely, waiting for me to speak.

'Kaname', licking my lips in the process, 'can you paint?'

He blinked for a moment and said :'Yes, but I would rather take pictures instead. Why are you asking?'

Of course he can paint , he knows everything and can do whatever he wants ..It's Kaname we're talking about for Godsake ..But this time…

'I want to be your model', I said while I leaned closer to his ear , my lips barely touching,' a naked model'.

A groan escaped his lips and without looking up I knew his pants might be too painful now for him to wear. He stood up and came closer to me ,grabbing my shoulders tightly while leaning forward to kiss me and holding me in an long passionate embrace. He pulled away and went to look for his camera. He passed every drawer in this room but he couldn't find the camera and with a frustrated look on his face he said : 'Wait for me here I'll go look somewhere else'. And before I could say another word he already left the room.

I chuckled…..very impatient indeed..

I looked around and decided to take action before he came back. I moved everything into place. De rose petals were scattered on the floor , I moved the couch in the center of the room and the chair, where kaname would be sitting on and taking pictures, facing it. I placed the burning candle lights on the desk and when I took one last look I decided that this was just perfect. But then a thought came to me. Does a photographer need a chair while making pictures , definitely not ..right ? I sighed . Never mind, because it's all about the model and the creating the right background… But wait ….. this pictures had to be taken _nude.._

_And I said so my self ….right ?_

So that means that I'm not ready yet ! And shouldn't be spending my time spacing out either!!!

I pulled all my clothes off and threw them somewhere in the corner of the room. I would bother myself with those later . Hard footsteps were heard in the hallway and I knew that I have to give him a sight he would never forget. I went to the desk and bend over it, giving a full view of my rear when he would walk in, while pretending to pick up something from the drawer . When he walked inside I heard him gasped. Satisfied with his reaction ,I turned around, still bare for him to see.

'It took you a while', I said seductively,' let's get started'.

I hopped in a childish way to the couch, my breasts were bouncing up and down, while my hips were moving along with the hopping rhythm. I heard his uncontrolled breathing and from the corner of my eyes I could see that his knuckles were white of clutching the camera too hard . Ah ,he won't last long, because he is not the only one who is able to tease…good.. Now it's time ….

I laid on the couch and waited for his instructions to begin.

Kaname (pof)

This little vixen of mine is making it hard for me to think straight right now. But now, do I even bother thinking in the first place? I mean ,the concentration on taking pictures instead of banging her on the couch…is very hard to maintain. And I mean very….. hard . The awareness of here body so close..that I could jump her then and there, not giving her the chance to run away from me .

I looked up at her and gasped. She was sitting with her back arched against the couch. My gaze went from her neck, collarbone and towards her chest, rising up and down with every breath she took. Her full and soft mounds had developed quite beautifully, her soft pink nipples that had hardened these last few minutes, because of her nudity and probably.. because.. _she knows_

_She understands what we are about to do….. And it arouses me…her…..us ..so much_

And her breast were not the only thing that had caught my breath. My eyes went to her beautiful curves of her hips. And then…her pink center. I licked my lips at the need of tasting her womanhood . Tasting her folds and rub her clit softly with my fingers. Letting my tongues go as far as I could inside of her. And when she comes, I would lick every drip of her sweet nectar she gives away and then ….I'd pick her up and pin her against the wall. Shoving my manhood inside of her in the process. With her legs around my waist I would pound her hard against the wall. Over and over again, till she moans with every thrust ,until she screams and repeats hoarsely my name all over again.

_And this is all within my reach….._

_So why am I still standing here ………._

Maybe because …

Because..

_I have to take stupid pictures first….._

'Kaname'.

_Now where did that voice came from ? _

_Oh yes.. yes it was yuuki_

But I was still a bit preoccupied with staring at her glorious body. Not noticing that she was getting nervous .. But who wouldn't even someone was staring at you like that.

I blinked and uttered : 'ah I'm sorry, yuuki'. I positioned the camera..and I began.

The grin on yuuki's face was left unnoticed to ………

* * *

Is this coming close to cliffhanger *giggle*

Or maybe not …………*cries in the corner*

But anyway ..I hope you liked it and that you can't wait for the next chapter….

Real lemon !!!!!


End file.
